


Bright like a star

by WannabeIdol



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Voyeurism, Addiction, Additional Warnings Apply, Alchemy, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Apocalypse, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Writing, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Blood Drinking, Blood Mages, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Camgirl, Character Death, Con Artists, Dark Magic, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Drug Use, Elemental Magic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Prostitution, Gang Violence, Gangbang, Gangs, Gangsters, Gen, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Hidden Talents, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insanity, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Mages, Magic, Magic-Users, Monsters, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Use, Polyamory, Porn Magazines, Pornstars, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Sex Work, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Substance Abuse, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeIdol/pseuds/WannabeIdol
Summary: Can an aging beauty queen recollect her fading powers?





	Bright like a star

Star sighed as she plopped her plump body down onto the brick stairs that sat outside her apartment buildings door, pulling out her phone she absent-mindedly played a clicker game and ran her manicured fingers through her bleached platinum hair as she thoroughly thought about her options. She needed rent, and she needed it bad she was a month late and her landlord, Mrs. Barlow was starting to get ticked considering this wasn't the first time. Luna frowned while looking out at the deserted street, counting the number of potholes that littered the old paved road.  
Star needed a job, her last once, which she enjoyed ended pretty abruptly when she spat in her pig of a manager's face. She was getting desperate enough to beg the remaining friends she had for petty pocket cash, just enough to get through the month. Star groaned and put her old spider cracked phone into her jacket pocket, pushing herself off of the ancient brick stairs she turned left and started walking down the street. She walked past three employment centers and headed straight for her favorite dive-bar “Twisted Rose”. The sign was a bright red rose dripping wine, but over the years the sign had decomposed so severely that now it only looked like a dark red blob.  
She contemplated going to the store before the bar but quickly ignored that thought and rushed into the foul-smelling shit-hole. Walking past the usual group of drunkies she plopped herself onto the ripped black vinyl bar stool and turned to face the bartender. He was tall with ginger red hair, and a lumberjacks wet-dream of a beard, which was also a sickly orange. He always dressed in a gray t-shirt and loose-fitting jeans, with a dirty black apron wrapped around his tree stump waist with a small silver plaque on his shirt that said “Chubs”. A small smile traced Star’s features as she met his line of sight, he slapped the back of the man he was talking to and said his goodbyes. His smile only widened as he walked over to the women and leaned against the base of the bar.  
“Now, isn't my favorite customer”  
“Oh you flatter me”  
“Well flattery is one of my many talents”  
“Mmhm well then you must be very talented”  
“So what you'll be having? The usual?”  
“Yea the usual”  
Chubs started to make the vodka tonic fusion, tossing in the small red umbrella for shits and giggles. He slid the drink towards Star’s twitching hands, ignoring the small bruises that littered her knuckles. Star sipped on the drink, gagging lightly at how acidic it tasted. Chubs leaned against the slick bar and watched as Star downed the entire drink robotically, “another?” Chubs asked, already knowing the answer. Star nodded and pulled out her phone, taking the time to check her emails and swipe through off-brand Tinder.  
Now sipping on her second drink Star sat docile watching people argue and drink like silly, in a strange way this place was home, a home she could always come back to. Sighing Star picked herself off of the old vinyl stool and downed the rest off her second drink, quickly ordering another and excusing herself to the “little ladies room” at the back of the musty building.  
Taking the time to use the restroom and freshen herself up Star felt tipsy, struggling to even exist. Mumbling to herself she made her way back to the bar, downing the now third acidic drink and tossing down a couple of coins to pay for it. Star left the bar, noticing that is was now pitch black aside from the occasional car and sparse street light. Star checked her phone groaning at the lack of service and battery power, “It looks like I'm walking tonight boys” she whispered to no one in particular. She made a hard right and started the journey home, passing by dark alleyway after alleyway, until she heard something. Star stopped and leaned in against the brick wall beside the alleyway opening, listening for any sound of life. When nothing came she shrugged checking it off as drunk paranoia and started to walk home again. That was until she heard a loud bang, scaring her out of her rushed thoughts. Voices were talking, gruff and manly, Star chucked it up to a robbery and contemplated just leaving it's not like she could do anything about it with no service. That was until she heard a childlike voice call out for help, begging. With a split-second, decision Star rushed in to (hopefully) save the “kid?” “small person?” she wasn't sure yet.  
Star ran into the alley and saw a small figure hunched up against the brick wall, rage-filled Star’s emotions.  
“How can you pick on a child?”  
The men were taken aback from the sudden outburst, “listen, lady, its best if you stay back, we don't wanna have to hurt such a beautiful face”  
Star scoffed ignoring the stupid remark and lunged forward to grab the man's shoulder, looking into his dirt-colored eyes and slowly stroking his scruffy face. “I think it would be best if you left us”  
“Yes ma'am”  
“Good boy! Now take your friend too hm?”  
The scruffy man grabbed his accomplice by the arms and started to drag him out of the alley, clearly to the other man's confusion as he struggled to stay and fight, yelling out violently, “what did you do to him?!?”  
Star watched as the two men disappeared into the streets of Ebott, crouching down to gently speak to the shivering figure covered in a thick fleece blanket and mud, “are you ok?”  
The small figure dashed forward and hugged Star, giving her the time to realize it wasn't a human child but a small skeleton (child?). Star wrapped her arms around the tiny monster, gently hugging it as it sobbed into her now soiled leather jacket.  
“Hey... it's ok I promise, can you speak?”  
The small skeleton looked up to Stars frowning face and nodded slowly, “y..yes I can speak, who are you?”  
“I go by Star, can you stand?”  
The small monster stood up shakily and grabbed Star’s right arm, she shivered at the feeling of bone rubbing on skin. Star clutched the monsters small hand and started to lead them out of the dark alley, “they didn't hurt you did they?” The small monster shook its head no at the question and mumbled something softly. “Ok well wheres your family? Is your dad around here or…?” Star asked as gently as she could.  
“I don't know where my brother is! He was supposed to pick me up after class!”  
“Well I'm sure he's around here somewhere”  
Star walked the small skeleton to the local police station, bending down to be eye level she sighed, “listen you're going to get home I promise, you just need to walk into there and say your lost kid”  
The skeleton looked scared as he slowly nodded, “but what about you?” “arent you lost too?”  
Star chuckled, “not the same way you're lost, now you better get going,” she said as she turned to walk away. The monster lunged for her hand, spinning her with an inhuman amount of strength, “please don't leave me”  
Star looked at the skeleton in shock, “I..i ok I can stay” and with that, they walked into one of the many Ebott city police stations. After about an hour of speaking with one of the lackeys on duty, they finally got some type of answer. “We can keep it here overnight, but thats all we can do, I don't have the authorization to mess with this kind of stuff.  
“That's not an option, I can't stay here all night and he can't be alone he's a child”  
“Well then ma’am you should just take it home, its nothing more than a pet really”  
“I am appalled that you would say such a thing! But I should have expected it with how corrupt this city is!”  
After an insufferable conversation Star walked back to the lobby, sitting by the skeleton and telling him that they couldn't stay here. “Please call me blue”  
“Is that your name? It's cute”  
Blue blushed lightly and hopped off the uncomfortable leather couch, “where are we going now?”  
Star shrugged, “I guess we need to get a phone book”  
“Oh, I love those!”  
Star and blue walked to a local grocery and skimmed through the book until they found the names ending in “s”.  
“Your last name is Skeleton?”  
“Yep, its the family name!”  
Star looked off into the distance like she was on ”the office” and pulled out a small piece of paper, scribbling down the number they left and went to a payphone. After the third dial, a panicked voice answered, “bro?? Its that you?? Where are you?”  
“This is the person who found Blue, this is Blues brother correct?”  
“Yes!”  
“Ok listen were on the corner of street 567 nearby Colestons club”  
The phone hung up and Star withdrew it from her ear a frown on her face as she looked down to the small figure huddling by her legs, “he hung up, I think he got disconnected”  
Before blue could say anything back the sound of metal clanging caught their attention, Star pushed Blue behind her legs lightly shielding him as a slumped over figure emerged from the alley. It was a big skeleton, at least 6’3 if it wasn't slouched over, Blue smiled and rushed out of the phone booth running towards the much larger skeleton embracing each other as the big one mumbled apologies. After they composed themselves Blue practically dragged the larger one over to Star. “AND PAPY THIS IS UMMM...I DONT KNOW HER NAME!”  
“They call me Star”  
“Uh listen thanks about this, I don't really know how to thank ya”  
“It's fine really, just make sure your little brother gets home safe next time”  
Star sniffed the air, “and maybe open a window next time you smoke”  
The bigger skeleton(papy?) coughed awkwardly and blushed a dark orange nodding, “yeah sorry about that”  
Star chuckled and put her hand out to shake the large monster's hand, he awkwardly accepted it and told Star his name, it was Stretch, which reminded her of an old mafia movie she saw when she was younger. With that, they all said their goodbyes and left, Star started the long journey home, glancing up at the sky to notice the now pink0orange undertones the sky was emitting.  
Stretch and Blue made it home, and while Stretch flopped down onto the old couch in the living room, he pulled out his phone and felt around for his wallet. When he realized that it wasn't there he started to freak out for the second time today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a weird idea to say the least


End file.
